User blog:LightShadow151/The Starlinator Games: Part 2
This can't be happening. ''But I'm not too surprised. I'm level 20. entered 80 times.'' The voice echos in my head. This is crazy. Let me tell you what in this world is even worse than skyfall: chosen to go to the Starlinator Games. I take a deep breath, and walk up to the stage. Also, there are no volunteers allowed. Marina steps onto the stage. "Alright! Now, for our second Starlinator Games tribute!" She plunges her hand in the glass ball again. She pulls out a slip of paper, smoothens it, and reads the name. "Marth, level 24" Hmm. Iv'e met this guy on the streets of Planet Purple a few years before. I don't know if he remembers me anyway. I see Marth walk up to the stage. Dark hair, ice-blue eyes- I wonder what the right term for this type of starling is. Then, Marina walks up to the stage with another glass ball, this time with the names of Firebit's starlings. She picks out 2 names at once, and meanwhile, I quickly shoot a look at Marth. "Cruel world. Did I have to be chosen?" I whisper. He looks at me and nods. "Long time no see." He whispers, then turns away. Firebit's 2 starlings are on the stage now. I totally wasn't paying attention. I'll be killing them later anyway. "There will be a rule change in the Starlinator Games from now on." Says Marina. "If 2 starlings are from the same type of solar system, they can both win if they're the last 2 standing." We head to the star base, where we get to say our last goodbyes. The first person to see me is Zip. I lunge into his arms and he holds me for a whle. "Please, Starfire. Win the Starlinator Games for us. Please." "I promise to win." I say. "Promise." Zip lets go of me. "I have something for you." He says. He takes out a box, and inside it was the best gift I've ever recieved in my entire life. An emerald heart suspended on a gold chain. My birthday is May 15, so in this case emerald is my birthstone. Zip puts the necklace on around my neck. "Wear this into the arena, okay?" He asks. "Okay." I say. "Don't break your promise." He says as he walks out the door. Next to see me is Luana. An unexpected visitor. "Please, just go and never come back." She sneers. "We'll see about that." I snarl. "You just want Zip all to yourself." "Well duh, since you're not going to come back." She laughs. "Gotta go. I'm going to ask him out tonight." She says as she walks out the door. I will win this year's Starlinator Games. ''I have to. I think to myself as Marina leads Marth, Thorn, Flare, and I to the aircraft that will take us to Paradise City for the Starlinator Games. Paradise City is very far. Or to be more specific, out of this galaxy in a place called Vidallia. It's a cool place, and that's where the infamous Team Khaos lives. Later that day, when I was in the shower, I got assulted. It turns out there were switches you needed to press to turn on the shower, and I accidentaly hit a few of them and got assaulted by hot and cold water. After I redress myself, I head to the tributes' bedroom. I find Marth sitting on his bed. "I just got assaulted by a shower head." He says. "Nice hair, by the way." Wow. I've never recieved such a nice compliment. " I don't know why this aircraft is so luxurious." I add. After we turn out the lights, I notice a blue glow in Marth's direction. "Marth, I think your eyes are emitting a blue glow." I whisper. "Same with yours. But I don't know what the right term for this kind of starling is. Maybe starling demigods?" He replies. "One of the starling demigod's parents have to be mortal. In this case we're definitely not starling demigods." I say. "We'll have to find out ourselves." ''To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts